


Restart My Heart

by Pearlnet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlnet/pseuds/Pearlnet
Summary: [Pearl X Fem! Reader]Pearl was hurt by love once because of Rose and she was still deeply in love with her. But, maybe she can love one last time after meeting a beautiful girl named [Y/n]. Being able to finally have her hurting heart restarted.





	1. 1

Today, I was alone in the temple.   
Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst went to go visit Lapis and Peridot.

I stayed behind though, to make sure nothing would happen.

Everything seemed fine in Beach City so I went back home to check the warp pads.

I warped to the sky arena, nothing unusual there. To the inactive warp pads, nothing there. This list goes on, but nothing unusual. 

That was, until I warped to the Gem Battlefield. 

I was looking around when I saw-

'No...it couldn't be.'

I knelt down, looking at the figure lying there. They had no gem.

'It's...a human!'

I was shocked, how did a human even get here in the first place? This didn't make sense...

I picked up the unconscious girl and warped back to the temple.

I set her down on the couch and paced around, how was this possible?

I looked at the girl, she didn't have any wounds and she looked quite peaceful, so I don't think she was in a fight or anything.

I was still pacing around when Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst were back. 

"Hi Pearl! We're back!" Steven said happily, running over to hug me.

Then, they noticed the girl on the couch.

"Woah, who's that?" Amethyst asked, pointing to her.

They looked at her and then me, waiting for an answer. 

"I...I don't know, I just found them on the Gem Battlefield. I don't know how they got there-"

"Pearl, it's okay." Garnet smiled, assuring her.

Pearl nodded, but Steven looked confused. 

"What are we going to do with her?"

"We'll ask her what happened," Garnet gestured to the girl, "but in the meantime, we'll rest as well. I'll know if she wakes up." 

Everyone nodded, going to their rooms and Steven to his bed.

"Goodnight Garnet."

"Goodnight Steven." She replied, she looked at Steven to make sure he went to sleep and then her attention went towards the human. 

Eventually she went to her room as well.

They'd just have to wait to see who the girl is until morning.


	2. 2

Once morning came I went into the living room to check on the girl.

As soon as I got up to her she started to move around, she was starting to awake.

'Right on time.' I thought to myself.

Garnet soon came over to the couch as well, "Pearl-".

The girl slowly opened her eyes, and I guessed she saw us because she looked freaked out.

She quickly sat up and looked around, scared.

I glanced at Garnet, I don't know how but she looked calm, then I looked at the girl.

She looked confused and startled.   
Then, she finally spoke.

"Where...where am I?" She asked, holding her head. Trying to remember.

"Uh, well-" I tried to explain, but Garnet took over. I didn't really know how to anyway.

"I am Garnet, this is Pearl. And you are in our home, we found you unconscious."

The girl looked at us, "I don't remember much..." 

"That's fine, you can stay with us till you remember or someone recognizes you."

I didn't know if that was a good idea, but I didn't question Garnet. Where else was the girl supposed to go?

I looked at the girl to see if she had any visible gem on her, but I found nothing.

"Do you need anything?" Garnet asked the girl, "A drink? Some food?"

"No, but thanks." 

"Do you remember anything at all?" 

"Uh, I think my name is [Y/n]. But that's all I can remember."

I nodded and the girl stood up, or at least tried to.

She could barely stand and held on to me for a second to hold herself up.

She noticed what she had done, and apologized.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." She let go of me.

"No, no. It's okay." I assured her.

Before anything else could happen Steven woke up and ran down here, wanting to see the new girl.

"Hi!" He said tiredly, but also excitedly. 

"Um, hello there." She replied, awkwardly. 

Then, Steven got stars in his eyes,  which meant probably had an idea.

"Garnet, Pearl, why don't we show her around town?!" He asked.

I glanced at Garnet, and she shrugged.

"Okay Steven, you can show her around."

Steven grinned and grabbed the girl, dragging the poor confused girl to the door.

"Wait-" I said, before Steven and the girl left.

"I'll go with you."

"Really?!" Steven asked, and the girl even looked at me surprised.

I nodded and before I knew it Steven had also dragged me along with the girl.


	3. 3

Steven showed the girl all his favorite places while I followed behind, watching. Just in case.

We were almost done with the short tour but of course Steven wanted to get the girl to try donuts. 

"C'mon! You'll love it!" Steven said excitedly, bringing the girl inside the shop with him.

Meanwhile, I stood outside. I didn't want to eat. It's...disgusting. 

That didn't stop me from observing them through the window.

The blonde girl working there was very polite while the other one slacked off.

The girl looked confused, and I assume Steven told her how to eat because she tried to do what he had done.

She failed miserably, getting the donut all over herself.

I sighed and face palmed and Steven got her napkins.

They then came out of the shop.

"Well, that could've gone better. It was your first time though." Steven told her, trying to make them feel better.

The girl still apologized and felt bad not doing it right.

It was strange though, you'd think a human would know how to eat.

Steven told her it was fine, grabbing me and the girl and finished the tour.

"Well, it seems we saw everything." I said, getting ready to go home.

"Wait-" Steven cried, running to the sand.

"We haven't showed her the beach!" He said with joy. He probably wanted to show this to her the most.

I sighed and shook my head, following him over to the beach.

The girl knelt down, touching the sand and then the water. It must've felt wierd because she had an unsure look.

"This is the beach, it looks really beautiful when the sunsets." he informed her.

"Steven, I don't know about that-" I wasn't tired, I just wanted to go home. Also, Steven needs rest as well.

"Aw, c'mon Pearl!" He patted a spot next to him, gesturing for me to sit next to him.

I sighed and sat next to him, staring at the ocean ahead of us.

The girl joined us, sitting next to me.

We saw the sunset, the reflection showing in the waves and the sky becoming pink.

The girl was amazed, and Steven was just as amazed even though he had seen this a million times.

I smiled, seeing them happy made me happy. 

"See Pearl, that was great!" Steven told me, I nodded.

"You were right." I replied, getting up.

The girl and Steven also did so after me, still looking at the sunset slowly turning into night-time. 

I turned around, walking back to the temple. 

"C'mon, let's go."

Steven whined and the girl just walked over to me with him.

We continued to the temple.

The girl looked at everything we passed with curiosity, even though Steven had shown almost everything to her.

'I guess she wants to know more,' I thought, walking up the stairs to the temple. 

'I used to be just like that...'

We were finally home, and Steven went to his bed and collapsed on it.

I knew he was tired, running around town is exhausting for humans.

I turned the lights off, making sure Steven was okay and asleep.

After that, I was going to my room when I noticed the girl just sitting there.

I glanced at her, then got an idea.

"[Y/n]?"

"Yes Pearl?"

"Come with me."

The girl didn't say anything and just followed me to the door that holds the rooms.

I opened my room and went in, gesturing to the girl to come in.

She stepped in, the door closing behind her.

She looked around the room, staying in one place but looking at everything with her eyes.

I cleared my throat, "Us gems do not need to sleep, but we can if we wish to. We have learned that humans have to sleep though. So, I thought you'd be more comfortable sleeping in my room than on the couch." I told her with a smile.

She smiled back at me, which surprised me because I didn't expect to see her with such a beautiful smile.

"Thank you, Pearl." 

"Oh, of course!" I replied, I prepared her a bed and she thanked me again.

She got into the bed, she looked tired. 

"Well, goodnight [Y/n]."

"Thank you again. Goodnight." she replied, closing her eyes.

I didn't wish to sleep though, I wanted to know the deal with [Y/n].

She slept like a human, but didn't eat like one. She seemed okay when she found her, and that's another thing. How did she get here through the gem battlefield?

I have yet to see a gem on her, though I suppose it would be awkward to ask. Maybe if she finds it herself she'll tell us.

I sighed, and decided to train. Though it was hard with all those thoughts in my head...


	4. 4

Before I knew it morning came. I went to check on the girl. Sound asleep. 

I wondered if she would remember anything if I took her to where I found her, In the Gem Battlefield.

I gently woke her up. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and was obviously still tired, but she followed me.

I took her to the warp pad and we teleport to the battlefield, while we were in the warp though she seemed surprised to see this.

She seemed confused but I explained to her that she might remember something if I took her to the place where we found her.

When we got there I walked her through, I didn't talk because I felt it would just be awkward. 

When we passed by a certain weapon though, she stopped and stared at it.

"Um, [Y/n]? Are you alright?"

She ignored me and picked up the weapon, this alarmed me and I didn't know what she was going to do.

Instead, she examined it, and then swung it around like an expert. Like that was her weapon.

I was shocked, I couldn't speak. I froze.

[Y/n] stopped and froze just lice me, like she was trying to remember.

Then the weapon disappeared, that was her weapon.

She was a gem.

This was so strange, she didn't have a gem, at least not one that is visible. She even slept like a human.

But, I realized that she had an unusual hair color, [f/c].

I tried to remember if there was someone who was in the rebellion but I couldn't...was there someone I didn't know about? No, the rebellion was small and I knew everyone in it.

I was confused, I needed an explanation. 

"I...remember."

"You do?" I looked at her, I was glad she did because I was lost.

"Yes." She straightened her posture, "It was here where homeworld and the rebellion fought. We...lost."

"Lost?" I snickered. "The rebellion won. We won."

She looked at me confused, then she seemed to realize what I meant. Then, she glared at me.

"I serve homeworld." 

I stared at her in shock.

Oh no.


End file.
